Into the Fire
by Proto di Fenix
Summary: Nunca desistir, sempre foi uma das características de kai, mas sua personalidade não o ajuda em ser ajudado.
1. Prologo

**LEIA ISSO: essa fic esta sujeita a alterações, delete de capítulos, e etc. por que eu estou usando OC que não é meu e se a Ana falar que tem um A errado com o Carter eu vou mudar ate deixar certo, por que eu não pego OC alheio pra fazer putaria.**

** Into the fire é uma musica do Thirteen senses, é a musica tema do filme Cavaleiros do Ar, ela vai nomear a fic por causa da temática associada a aviação e por que ela fala de mudanças, ate aqui já tem spoiler pra caramba.**

**boa leitura.**

* * *

**I'm looking in, way down.**

* * *

- Charko para Risley, final de exercício. Chegada em 15 minutos. -

-Risley mensagem recebida.-

O som do comunicador cessou enquanto os dois Mirrage 2000 tomavam o rumo para a base após a verificação de área. Os aviões de caça da aeronáutica japonesa recém comprados da França voavam alinhadamente pelo perímetro montanhoso, era um fim de tarde sem nem uma intercorrência.

- De volta pra casa major- veio a voz novamente pelo comunicar fazendo o homem de cabelos castanhos sorrir.- ainda com sensações ruins?-

- Walkie, concentre-se no que está fazendo...ou no que vai encontrar depois da chegada base. Como era o nome da ultima? Amy?-

- Annie, qual é Carter, não é todo mundo que encontra o amor da vida de primeira, considere-se sortudo.- veio a resposta do primeiro tenente que checava seu equipamento.

- Sempre me considero sobre isso- veio a resposta calma do major que olhou pela lateral da janela com calma, chegou planejamento de voou e o radar antes de ouvir novamente o comunicador.

- Charko 21 aqui fala Risley.

- Charko 21 na escuta.

- Procurar e interceptar F16 vindo do mar, a 0.50 de sua posição a 60 milhas náuticas nível 350. Ordem de abate perante a situação hostil.

- 0.50, 60 milhas náuticas nível 3-5-0, compreendido Risley- falou já abaixando a viseira e puxando a mascara de oxigênio pra o rosto. - Vamos Walkie- falou fazendo o giro e seguindo para a direção.

- F16? Invasor ou um dos nossos pirou na batatinha?-

- Não importa, é um problema em potencial, tem de ser eliminado.

Os caças seguiram cortando o céu em alta velocidade na direção indicada. O pouso 3 horas depois na base prosseguiu normalmente, Carter desceu do caça com calma enquanto o primeiro tenente fazia o mesmo, os olhos castanhos do major logo avistaram cabo correndo.

- Acho que era um dos nossos que pirou na batatinha- disse estralando o pescoço e olhando para Walkie, havia abatido o F-16 após uma manobra ofensiva contra o primeiro tente, caminhou na direção do cabo com calma.

- Major carter, senhor- a continência foi seguida da frase: O coronel Willard deseja a presença do senhor em seu gabinete, senhor.

- Entendido, descansar cabo- virou-se jogando o capacete para Walkie que encarou as costas de Carter suspirando. Caminhou base a dentro e foi ate a sala do coronel.- Willard, eu tinha ordens de abate- disse em tom calmo olhando o superior com calma enquanto fechava a porta.

- Não é sobre a missão Dikenson- falou em tom calmo fazendo o outro balançar a cabeça negativamente, não gostava de ser chamado pelo sobrenome- sente-se- Carter o encarou não estava gostando do tom de Willhard ele era muito mais serio para o tom ameno que estava o tratando.

Caminhou ate a cadeira com calma e sentou-se encarando o superior, eram amigos desde a cademia, o outro havia subido de patente com maior facilidade devido a conhecidos da família dentro da aeronáutica. Carter sempre achara errado essas politicas interferirem nas patentes que deveriam ser algo de mérito pessoa, mas era algo que sempre existira e não havia como combater.

- Vamos ao ponto Willhard- disse em um tom serio.

- muito bem, acabei de receber uma ligação do hospital militar- disse fazendo Carter parar e o encarar muito mais serio.- tem um carro te esperando na entrada da base, sua mulher e seu filho deram entrada no hospital em torno das 5 e 40, acidente de carro.-

Carter levantou e correu no mesmo instante que Willhard parou de falar, o coronel não esperava mesmos que isso, tinha ficado feliz quando haviam demandando uma missão para o amigo ainda em voo. Se tinha algo com que ele se preocupava era a familia, e pelas informações que obtivera não parecia ser algo simples.

.


	2. Capitulo 1-Turning white and senses dire

Vamos as regras: Reclamação de Urubu matriarca Anamateia, de que Carter não esta correto, e esse capitulo some para passar pelas devidas alterações ate ficar certo, quantas veses sejam necessarias.

aviso que não é nada linear,

boa leitura:

Capitulo 1- Turning white and senses dire

* * *

Os olhos castanhos dirigiram-se ao violeta, ambos em uma mistura de preocupação e inquietação. Carter suspirou enquanto afastava-se da borda da cama e dava passagem para e esposa, os cabelos negros longos e lisos de Lilian estavam presos em um coque alto com alguns poucos fios escapando, usava roupas e em tons claros, as mãos delicadas e os braços finos ainda mostrava algumas marcas do acidente.

Enquanto ela arcava-se sobre a cama os olhos do major mantinham-se em si, assistiu ele arrumar as cobertas com toda a delicadeza que tinha, seria uma cena comovente, se não fosse totalmente deprimente ver a esposa tendo que ter todos esses cuidados com o garoto de 14 anos. Os olhos castanhos fecharam-se e a cabeça de seu dono bateu contra a parede com um pouco de força desnecessária.

Aquele dia fatídico tinha começado como qualquer outro, havia acordado, colocado seu uniforme descido para a cozinha passando pela sala onde o Husky siberiano dormia encima do sofá. Depois de rir silenciosamente do bicho dormindo com as patas para cima entrou na cozinha passando o degrau baixo para subir da copa para ela com cuidado para não fazer a madeira do assoalho ranger e seguiu silenciosamente pelo piso xadrez preto e branco para abraçar Lilian pelas costas enquanto ela lavava alguma coisa na pia.

Foi um movimento rápido, a pegando pelo abdômen puxando para si sem a afastar muito da mesa, o susto inicial foi substituído pelo arrepio dos beijos no pescoço.

- Carter já pedi pra não fazer isso- disse ela rindo enquanto secava as mãos no avental e girava o corpo para o marido em seguida. Ele riu e a beijou.

- Disse- falou quanto haviam afastado o beijo.- mas não canso de fazer isso- disse antes de a beijar novamente.

- você é um bobo sabia?- disse ela rindo enquanto ele a soltava e olhava o que precisava ser feito na cozinha.

- isso depende de o que e com o que- piscou para ela enquanto a ajudava a arrumar a mesa- onde está o Kai?- perguntou olhando para a sala.

- Passei no quarto dele antes de vir pra cá, ainda estava dormindo, como era muito cedo preferi não acordar, mas ele já deve estar vindo.- falou olhando pra ele enquanto levava o bule de café fumegante ate a mesa circular.

- Ele nunca perdeu a hora...alias o Burik esta largado no sofa, com as patas pra cima como se fosse o rei do mundo.- Lilian riu

- Rurik- corrigiu balançando a cabeça negativamente- você sempre erra o nome do cachorro.

- isso acontece por que eu tenho dois russos em casa que ficam puxando esse idioma pra minha vida- falou rindo enquanto puxava ela de novo para perto de si e beijava, quando se afastaram Carter sorriu enquanto via o garoto de cabelo bicolor na entrada da cozinha. – ola bela adormecida, seu cachorro está no sofá de novo.

o garoto o olhou com sua habitual expressão neutra e ignorou a informação, o Husky sempre dormia no sofa, então não tinha que dar atenção a brincadeira.

- bom dia pra você também- veio a resposta sem muita intonação.

- Desiste- falou Lilian rindo e indo abraçar o garoto- você deveria brincar mais sabia?- disse em russo antes de soltar o garoto.

- não vejo pra que- respondeu para a mãe em tom calmo.

Carte balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto olhava os dois aproximou-se do filho e bagunçou o cabelo dele, Kai era um adolescente extremamente fechado, sempre fora desde criança. O major havia conhecido o garoto com 3 anos e desde o primeiro dia ele tinha essa característica extremamente forte.

O pai de Lilian nunca tinha aceito o relacionamento dos dois, e o militar nunca soubera que ela havia engravidado antes de ir para a Russia, passaram muito tempo sem contato ate que teve que fazer um pouso forçado em uma base russa devido a um problema em um dos motores de um jato que estava pilotando. A base ficava em uma das cidades universitárias, como o japão não estava com problemas diplomáticos com a russia fora liberado para sair da base, não falava a língua e teve vários problemas, um tanto quanto comicos, quando concidentemente, o que era algo que seus amigos e colegas lhe zoavam falando que era uma cena de novela ruim, andava por um parque a voz conhecida o chamou, virou-se e lá estava Lilian com o garoto.

Os pensamentos de Carter foram interrompidos pelo gemido baixo, rapidamente contornou a cama tomando a posição sombra da esposa ao lado da cama, tocou o antebraço do filho que mesmo adormecido parecia estar muito desconfortável.

- Melhor acordar?- perguntou em tom baixo a esposa que o olho ainda sem saber o que fazer, os pesadelos do garoto eram constantes, apesar dele se manter em silencio sobre isso, o pai de Lilian havia conseguido ser demoníaco com ele para além de trasmudar sua personalidade em algo frio, para causar esse gênero de reação. Ela suspirou e levo a mão ao ombro do filho.

- Kai- chamou um pouco mais alto- Kai.- no segundo chamado a respiração se tornou menos forçada e os olhos violeta se abriam inicialmente desnorteados mas em seguida tomaram o tom neutro habitual – você está tendo um pesadelo.- informou enquanto afastava a mão do garoto, Carter ao notar a ação fez o mesmo, sabia que o adolescente não gostava de contato físico.

- Esta tudo bem- disse seco desviando o olhar do dela. Lilian suspirou e olhou para Carter antes ir encostar a porta semi-aberta do quarto.

- esta precisando de alguma coisa?- perguntou o militar em tom calmo enquanto olhava o filho sem ainda saber o que fazer, havia saído de casa, e estava tudo bem, o garoto foi para a escola a esposa para o trabalho, e enquanto fazia um voo de rotina e em seguida fora mandado para uma missão extraordinária, e enquanto estava a varias milhas de distancia a chuva forte havia feito Lilian buscar o filho na escola, e minutos depois, dada a irresponsabilidade de um motorista de caminhão a dias drogando-se para fazer uma entrega numa refinaria depois da cidade, fez com que a família do Major havia parado no hospital. Lilian havia saído com hematomas e vários cortes, nada extremamente serio, e ela praticamente ignorava as dores enquanto cuidava do filho.

Kai havia sofrido uma lesão seria na cervical, C3, C4 e C5 haviam se rompido, mas mesmo estilhaçadas não haviam nem uma lesão cortando completamente a medula, mas isso não queria dizer que não havia lesão na medula. E Apesar do prognostico de 70 por cento de recuperação completa, não antes de um prolongado período, ainda se tratava de um adolescente extremamente fechado e independente com o corpo extremamente limitado e com a sensibilidade corporal muito alterada, que ficava em silencio diante das dores e resistente a ajuda.

- Não- veio a resposta seca, fazendo Carter suspirar e aproximar mais o corpo em direção da cama, olhou bem para os olhos violeta antes de sentar-se na beira da cama e cruzar os braços.

- Sabe que vou ter que começar a fazer varias perguntas e te atormentar por vários minutos se não colaborar Kai- disse em um tom levemente mais serio. Fazendo o garoto o olhar de canto, Lilian aproximou-se e chamou o garoto falando algo em russo, Carter suspirou novamente sabendo que talvez o chamado na língua materna o fizesse colaborar.

Carter ficou em silencio ouvindo as palavras conhecidas mas completamente impossível de conectar em sua mente, apesar de saber algumas palavras soltas e poucas frases a maneira e velocidade com que Lilian buscava era o suficiente pra o impedir de compreender qualquer coisas. Ao menos os "Niet" bruscos do garoto respondiam a ela, consigo recebia geralmente silencio, não sabia se era um sinal de respeito para não ser grosso ou se o garoto estava realmente resistindo a sua presença por algum motivo.

-Bol'no?- O major reagiu a pergunta, era uma palavra conhecida: "doendo" olhou para o filho, o colete de plástico rígido protegido internamente pelo tecido de pelúcia, sustentava as 4 barras de metal que eram presas ao anel de metal parafusado diretamente ao crânio mantendo a cabeça e pescoço totalmente imóveis, não era agradável de ver mas necessário

( Aconcelho procurar "Halo brace" no google antes de prosseguir, por que o fanfiction não me deixa por Link de imagem.)

-Niet, ne sovsem- Carter olhou para a esposa que pareceu um pouco aliviada e aproximou-se do filho e levou as mãos devagar aos ombros dele.

- Você não pode ficar nessa posição por mais muito tempo- disse ela em japonês num tom calmo- tudo bem mudar?-

- uhum- veio a resposta receosa e os dois pares de olhos castanhos foram para Carter que levantou-se e passou o braço devagar pelas costas do filho enquanto Lilian apoiava os braços de Kai pelo pulso os levando ate o colo do rapas e o descobrir. Os olhos castanhos focaram-se nos músculos tensos no antebraço do garoto, não conseguia dizer se isso era irritação com a situação ou medo, algo que não sabia achar no filho facilmente ainda, tendeu o tronco para o lado e olhou parar o garoto com calma.

- consegue fazer como ontem e puxar as pernas um pouco pra cima?- Kai olhou para o pai e com dificuldade tentou atender o pedido. Carter sorriu diante ao esforço do garoto e apesar dos vários tremores musculares e da dificuldade o resultado, por mais que mínimo já era uma grande coisa dada a situação física. – ainda um pouco de ajuda- disse quando Lilian aproximou-se para o ajudar - mas do jeito que você é teimoso aposto que vai dar um jeito logo,logo- completou enquanto passava o outro braço por baixo dos joelhos do filho e o levantava com cuidado da cama.

Lilian arrumou a posição da cama e dos travesseiros rapidamente, não sabia pra quem era mais difícil esse momento, Kai sempre resistia a interação física, de qualquer gênero que ela fosse, e agora a total dependência dos outros para coisas básicas era complexa para ele, e do outro lado Carter que por mais que respeitasse os limites do filho sentia-se na obrigação de manter-se a postos para qualquer coisa e notava a dor nos olhos dele de ter o garoto no colo por causa da situação. Apesar de haver outras maneiras de mudar o corpo debilitado de Kai de posição nem uma era indicada dada a imobilização extremamente restritiva, que apesar de manter o pescoço completamente imóvel também era combinada com um colar cervical extremamente rígido e espesso de plástico para evitar impactos na região.

Novamente deitado estava levemente lateralizado, acomodado com vários travesseiros apoiando suas costas e acomodando melhor as pernas e braços.

- confortável?- perguntou o pai arcando-se para ficar na direção do rosto do garoto, sem resposta, Kai fechou os olhos, Lilian colocou o cobertor sobre o corpo fragilizado do filho antes de dar um beijo no rosto e ir apagar a luz, o casal foi para a porta do quarto e ficou em silencio por um longo período.

- Essas mobilizações cansam ele- veio a frase de Carter enquanto olhava o filho novamente adormecido.

- um mês e meio.- veio a resposta em tom calmo de Lilian- ele saiu da UTI a duas semanas e ainda esta dormindo a maior parte do tempo por causa de todas as medicações, mas o que vem depois? Carter na UTI ele mal respondia quando falávamos com ele, tinha momentos de maior consciência, nas ultimas 3 semanas ele tem se mostrado mais irritado e tenho quase certeza que ele está assustado, mas nunca demonstraria isso. Ontem eu fui pegar a mão dele e ele puxou o braço pra longe, e eu estava perdida entre me sentir mal por ele não querer contato, ou se ficava feliz por ele reagir a um estimulo e tentar um movimento...-

- Lilian...- disse a puxando pra um abraço- vai ficar tudo bem, você sabe que a personalidade dele é assim, de um tempo pra ele aceitar isso, 14 anos lembra?- disse acariciando os cabelos dela.- aproveita e vai comer algo, tente relaxar um pouco.- falou dando um beijo leve na esposa.

- Carter...-

- eu fico com ele, vai ficar tudo bem- disse dando sorrindo.

- tudo bem- falou suspirando e sorrindo e pegando a bolsa e saindo dando uma ultima olhada para o filho.

Carter olhou a mulher de cabelos negros sair e suspirou antes de pegar a cadeira e colocar bem próxima a cama e devagar levar a mão ate o pulso do filho, não entendia por que Kai tendia a resistir a toques nas mãos, mas em geral aceitava contato em outras áreas dos braços. Fechou os olhos e levou a outra mão a nuca e tentou relaxar.

Não lembrava direito como havia chegado ate Lilian, ela estava em observação apenas com alguns ferimentos leves, um pouco confusa e bastante medicada. Ficou horas ao lado dela questionando qualquer um que viesse verificar medicações e situação geral da situação do filho. Quando finalmente o medico apareceu e o chamou esperava que fosse alguma fratura ou lesão seria, mas não tal situação. Sua mão ficou um pouco dolorida depois do golpe conta a parede, mas saber que o filho com quem tomara café da manha entre as brincadeiras habituais acara de ser operado, estava numa UTI sedado e com uma lesão que ia o incapacitar por um longo período sem sequer poder velo era complexo de mais para ser aceito.

Teve de acalmar-se e encontrar a melhor maneira de explicar a situação para Lilian, e nas semanas seguintes encaram muitas duvidas e riscos. Kai tinha poucas respostas e as medicações extremamente fortes o mantinham desacordado noventa por cento do tempo, a grande chance de infecção e o inchaço em toda área eram algo que por muito tempo assombrou a família. Ao fim do primeiro mês ele já começava a demonstrar melhoras e depois de exames demonstrava que tinha sensibilidade do corpo, mesmo que em graus diferentes, pareceu mais animador, mas em contra partida a movimentação era mínima e exigia bastante força.

Carter não compreendia bem as explicações medicas, mas era uma lesão incompleta, pedaços de ossos haviam lesionado partes da medula quando a fratura ocorreu, mas não a cortado completamente, associado a isso o traumatismo craniano podia ser a causa da paralisia, era um quadro complexo de compreender, mas saber que havia chance de recuperação era o que talvez estava os mantendo, não sabia como ai ser se não houvesse.

Olhou o tubo da sonda nasogastrica um tanto preocupado, Kai não reagia bem quando alguém lhe dava algum liquido, geralmente tinha alguma reação irritada mesmo nos raros momentos em que pedia por isso. Mas ser alimentado talvez fosse de mais para ele inicialmente, desviou os olhos para a janela e viu a linha branca deixada por um jato passando no horizonte. Havia pedido uma licença no dia seguinte ao acidente, ainda tinha 4 meses e meio, mas temia que não fosse o bastante para poder ajudar efetivamente.

Lilian voltou, conversaram aos sussurros ate a convencer de ir dormir um pouco, ficou em silencio ate deparar-se com os olhos violeta o observando.

- Quer que solte seu pulso?- perguntou ao notar o desconforto.

-tanto faz- veio a resposta cansada.

- então vou ficar segurando, se quiser trocar o braço de lugar puxe um pouco que afrouxo. Sua mãe esta dormindo, precisa de algo?-

-não- veio a resposta seca novamente.

Carter balançou a cabeça negativamente e olhou para o adolescente antes de voltar-se novamente para a janela. Voltou-se para o filho que estava quieto de olhos fechados.

- não machuca?- perguntou fazendo ele o olhar confuso- os parafusos, na cabeça, não incomodam?-

- não...- veio a resposta curta, Carter estava indo aceitar feliz ao menor ter obtido uma resposta quando ele completou – é so estranho se fechar os olhos forçadamente ou mover as sobrancelhas pra cima.-

- comunicativo hun?- disse rindo enquanto balançava novamente a cabeça negativamente- posso?- perguntou levando a mão próximo a cabeça dele.

- faça como quiser- veio a resposta mantendo o típico tom firme do garoto, mas com alguma coisa e receio no fundo.

Carter sorriu e levou a mão a ate o cabelo cortado extremamente curto do filho tomando cuidado para não encostar na armação metálica e fez algo que geralmente fazia para irritar o garoto de forma mais brusca, cafune, mas agora tentou não incomodar mais o rapas sempre recluso.

Kai ficou quieto e fechou os olhos, logo dormiu novamente, o major sorriu, era a primeira vez que ele aceitava esse gênero de carinho desde o acidente, mas em contra partida era preocupante alguém tão fechado submeter-se a isso. Cobriu melhor o filho e ficou ali ate adormecer com a cabeça na beira da cama. Lilian ao acordar sorrio,aproximou-se e cobriu as costas do marido com uma manta, o deixando ali com o filho.


	3. Capitulo 2-This time, this time

**Capitulo 2-This time, this time**

* * *

- Carter não-

Kai acordou com a frase, abriu os olhos violeta e deparou-se com o pai segurando Lilian pelas cochas contra seu peito sorrindo, a russa estava rindo enquanto ele provocava que iria jogar, viu ele a deixar escorregar contra seu tronco ate estar apoiada no chão para então beijarem-se, desviou o olhar para a janela, gostava de privacidade então queria tentar dar o mesmo aos pais.

- Olha quem esta acordado- veio a voz do Major fazendo o rapas desviar o olhar novamente para os dois, tinha que ficar sempre em quase uma posição quase sentada por causa da imobilização, além do desconforto de ficar deitado era difícil de respirar. Já havia se acostumada com a visão limitada do quarto dado que sua cabeça estava levemente tendida pra cima. Carter desvencilhou-se da mulher que sorriu enquanto via ele se aproximar da beira da cama e abraçar o garoto pelo tronco.

- precisa mesmo fazer isso sempre?- perguntou Kai enquanto Lilian ria, a expressão do garoto não demonstrava o desagrado que estava dizendo apesar de não gostar de contato físico.

- Pare de ser rabugento garoto- disse sorrindo- quer um beijo também?- Carter riu com a expressão seria que o garoto fez, e lhe deu um beijo na cabeça por cima da imobilização. Kai resmungou e tirou as mãos do colo puxando os antebraços para a cama.- Quer que tire as talas?- perguntou enquanto Lilian entrava no banheiro do local.

- uhum- veio a resposta fazendo Carter arcar-se na beira da cama e pegar o antebraço do garoto devagar e soltar os velcros que prendiam as órteses que mantinham as mãos e pulsos do filho imobilizados retos, era necessário pra evitar deformidade e ele tinha apenas que usar para dormir. Assim que soltou as 3 tiras e soltou puxou um pouco a parte do pulso viu Kai tirar o braço afastando a mão de si rapidamente. Repetiu com o outro braço e viu ele fazer o mesmo.

Apesar do estranhamento preferiu deixar isso pra depois, ia ter que mudar o filho de posição logo e isso era extremamente estressante para Kai assim como todas as outras rotinas matinais, que apesar de não reclamar acabava demonstrando de forma contida o que estava sentindo, nada que Lilian ou Carter não soubesse identificar.

Deitado de lado, Kai estava quieto olhando para a parede com uma expressão bastante seria, Carter olhou os braços do garoto e notou o tremor leve e a tensão nos pulsos dobrados, a troca da bolsa coletora da urina ligada a sonda e frauda haviam irritado muito o rapas que quando recebeu algum espaço olhava irritado a qualquer aproximação ou a toque.

Carter estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama que dava para a parede da portar, estava a um braço de distancia do filho que ignorava sua presença, Lilian no sofá do outro lado próximo a janela, havia uma poltrona na outra ponta do quarto próxima do banheiro e muito espaço livre, o major olhou para a esposa e levantou-se e fez a volta na cama indo ate ela.

- Pode ir buscar café?- perguntou em tom calmo enquanto pegava mochila na beira do sofá e pegava a carteira, o olhar serio nos olhos castanhos fez ela entender o pedido.

- Sem problema- respondeu olhando para o garoto que estava de costas para si e levantando. – quer alguma diferente pra tomar Kai?- perguntou aproximando-se dele, um bufo e nem uma resposta.- tudo bem-

Depois que a mulher de cabelos negros sair Carter respirou fundo e voltou para o outro lado da cama e puxou a cadeira para estar na frente do filho e apoiou os cotovelos nas cochas para compensar a altura.

- Precisamos ter uma conversa Alexander- disse num tom neutro fazendo os olhos violeta procurarem os seus, Carter nunca o chamava pelo primeiro nome, e quando o fazia era por algum motivo muito serio, Kai manteve os olhos no dele procurando algo, encontrou apenas preocupação. – A ultima que tivemos foi por causa daquela briga na escola- continuou na mesma calma anterior- preferia que tivesse que te dar a mesma bronca, devo admitir, mas acho que o que temos aqui é bem mais serio. – levou a mão ao ombro do garoto, o movimento foi acompanhado pelos olhos violeta. – Sei que não está sendo fácil pra você, sua personalidade é forte nesse ponto, você sempre foi independente em tudo que podia e isso desde criança, e seja lá por que, respeito que você não goste de contato e que seja mais fechado.- Mas filho o que estamos encarando aqui não é um passeio no parque pra ninguém, e ter essas reações não vai colaborar em nada com você mesmo, eu e Lilian queremos te ajudar e você tem que entender que precisa dessa ajuda. Considere isso uma etapa, em duas semanas você já esta afastando os braços do tronco sozinho, coisa que diziam que ia demorar 2 meses pra conseguir, sei que tem força de vontade pra superar isso, mas no inicio você vai precisar de outra pessoa te ajudando. – os olhos violeta desviaram-se dos castanhos, Carter suspirou e soltou o ombro do garoto e levou a mão ao pulso dele. – As mãos, quando alguém se aproxima você afasta, o que está havendo? -Carter deixou o garoto respirar fundo antes de insistir na pergunta.

- incomoda- disse ainda sem olhar para o pai.

- Incomoda como? Machuca?- Kai desviou os olhos para os do pai.

- quando aperta, a sensação é estranha- pausou por algum tempo– parece que vai machucar.- completou fugindo dos olhos do pai.

Carter olhou para o filho, odiava ter que o forçar, mas tinha que o fazer aceitar ajuda, ele ter admitido um problema já era um grande passo.

- Acho que eu não preciso fazer um discurso de que você devia ter falado antes- disse suspirando- Kai, eu realmente quero te ver fora dessa cama logo e bem, então confia em mim pra ajudar?- O adolescente o olhou inquieto.- confia?-

- uhum- veio a resposta.

- Então preciso que peça as coisas, que avise quando tem algo errado.- disse calmo – sei que não gosta de falar muito, mas vai ser necessário, se precisar de algum tempo peça que vamos te dar espaço pra isso.- sorriu para o filho e suspirou antes de levantar-se – Posso te tirar da cama? –

- pode- respondeu no tom ameno de costume, fazendo Carter o descobrir e o girar na cama com cuidado para estar com as costas apoiadas nos travesseiros, passou o braço pelas costas do filho e dos joelhos antes de o aproximar de seu tronco.

- pronto?- após receber o uhum de resposta. Devido ao bom porte físico e força Carter tinha facilidade de movimentar o corpo do filho, principalmente por causa da perda de peso aparente, mesmo tendo ficado atrás com o soro, as semanas de internação na UTI sendo alimentado pela sonda não colaboraram com a situação. Lilian por outro lado tinha mais dificuldade em manejar o corpo do garoto, mesmo com algumas técnicas de facilitação. Carter cuidou para que a sonda uretral não ficasse pendurada de forma a machucar o filho e o levou ate a poltrona próxima a porta do banheiro, sentou o garoto com cuidado e o acomodou bem antes de afastar seu tronco do filho.- sente-se seguro ou prefere que fique um pouco mais inclinado?-

- tudo bem assim- disse no tom serio típico fazendo Carter sorrir

- Vou ter uma discussão grande com a sua mãe sobre isso, mas...- disse enquanto ia ate a cama e pegava uma das cobertas para colocar nas pernas do filho. – mas acho que isso tem que ficar com você- disse tirando a Beyblade azul do bolso, os olhos violeta se tornaram vidrados no objeto.

* * *

_Acho que poderia ter sido maior, mas creio que foi o ponto certo pra parar._


	4. Capitulo 3- From the Summer to the Sprin

**Capitulo 3-From the Summer to the Spring  
**

* * *

Carter olho para o filho e sorriu ao ver o brilho antigo nos olhos violeta, colocou a beyblade entre as mãos dele e levou a mão ao braço do filho.

- Sei que consegue- disse enquanto via ele puxar a beyblade pra de baixo da mão esquerda com dificuldade.-

- Quero ficar sozinho- pediu desviando o olhar do pai, Carter suspirou e levantou-se, deu uma batidinha no ombro do filho e respondeu saindo:

- te dou 5 minutos, certo?-

- uhum- respondeu fechando os olhos e ficando quieto, Carter saiu do quarto e encostou-se na parede ao lado do batente da porta, qualquer coisa estaria por perto. Ficou em silencio por algum tempo procurando Lilian pelo corredor, possivelmente estava demorando mais pra dar tempo para os dois conversarem. Olhou o relógio depois de algum tempo, ainda havia tempo, gostava de cumprir o que falava e o garoto sabia disso. Estralou o pescoço para os dois lados antes de fechar os olhos e respirar fundo

- Espero que isso ajude.- suspirou enquanto olhava para a porta entreaberta, pegou o celular e olhou o horário. Quando ia colocar o celular de novo no bolso, sentiu ele vibrar em sua mão, suspirou olhou o nome, respirou fundo e atendeu. – Bom dia pai.- atendeu enquanto olhava para a porta entreaberta.

- _Bom dia Carter, ocupado?-_

_-_não, não eu tenho algum tempo livre agora...aconteceu algo?- perguntou andando um pouco para o lado

-_Precisa ser uma emergência pra te ligar? Você anda muito estressado nas ultimas semanas, aconteceu algo na base ou algo do gênero?- _Carter suspirou ao ouvir a pergunta, sempre teve uma ótima relação com o pai, mas dada a situação de Kai ele e Lilian haviam decidido não compartilhar o ocorrido com a família por causa da personalidade forte do garoto, então a presença de mais gente em volta poderia deixar a situação mais difícil.

-Pai...eu estou sim com uma situação aqui complicada...prometo que depois te dou explicações, apenas não acho que seja a hora e o meio de conversar isso.- falou em tom calmo enquanto voltava a encostar-se na parede.

- _Sabe que se precisar de algo que esteja ao meu alcance...-_

- As vezes acho que não esta ao meu pai, mas obrigado...me diz, acha que pode viajar daqui umas semanas? Já faz um tempo que você não vem pra ca...e digamos que dado o que houve eu acho que é a única maneira de te contar isso da forma certa...

- _Filho, se tem algo...-_

_- _Pai?- veio a voz de Kai fazendo Carter ir pra porta.

- Pai, desculpa eu tenho que ir...prometo que ligo pra você depois- disse se despedindo em seguida e entrando no quarto. – Tudo bem?- perguntou indo pra perto dele.

- Foram mais de 5 minutos...geralmente você é exato- disse enquanto Carter sorria e se agachava do lado dele.-

- Seu avô atrapalhou meus planos- respondeu enquanto olhava o filho fechar os olhos e ficar quieto, não esperava que ele o chamasse. Depois de 3 meses era o primeiro momento que ele ficou sozinho num ambiente, por mais que houvesse alguém por perto. – Doendo não é?- perguntou enquanto apoiava um joelho no chão e levava a mão para o ombro dele.-

- Não importa- disse serio enquanto Carter balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Importa- disse suspirando e levantando e verificando o horário. - esta quase no horário a medicação, deve ser por isso- falou enquanto acomodava melhor os ombros do garoto contra o sofá.

- Contou pra ele?-perguntou depois de algum tempo.

- Ainda não, não creio que é algo pra se falar pelo telefone...- disse enquanto puxava a cadeira pra perto e sentava do lado dele. – as em breve pretendo, pronto pra visitas?

- tenho como impedir?- retrucou mais seco fazendo Carter suspirar.

- Pode pedir se quiser mais um tempo, por mais que eu ache que já esta na hora de você deixar outras pessoas virem aqui. Afinal, sabe que vai demorar.

Kai ficou em silencio, Carter suspirou e olhou para o filho calmo enquanto o via olhar pela janela, outro jato passava pela linha. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e levou a mão pra perto da do garoto com a palma pra cima, os olhos violetas viraram para o mão quando sentiu-a roçar perto da sua, fora 5 segundos aparentemente tensos entre os dois ate ele arrastar o antebraço para colocar a mão sobre a do pai. Carter sorriu e segurou a mão de Kai segurando o final da palma para o pulso evitando encostar nos dedos, desviaram ambos a atenção para a janela.

- Desculpa- Carter encarou Kai serio, foi inesperado e sem nexo na situação.

- Pelo que?- perguntou tentando entender de onde aquilo sairá, Kai tinha uma ótima educação, era meio groso as vezes, mas não era de se desculpar ainda mais do nada.

- Você ama o que faz, nunca pegou uma licença antes...E esta aqui a 2 meses mal saindo desse hospital por minha causa- respondeu fazendo Carter balançar a cabeça negativamente e sorrir.

- Kai, eu estou onde tenho que estar, gosto do meu trabalho, mas você e sua mãe são mais importantes, estou preocupado em ter que voltar e não poder ajudar depois- continuou indo mais pra perto.- agora, o que me interessa é você fora desse hospital e melhorando, não que eu não estou voando...quando tiver que me importar com isso, vou me importar- completou calmo, respirou fundo e apertou a mão do filho um pouco mais- tira isso da cabeça, certo?- terminou enquanto via ele fechar os olhos e ficar quieto, era logico que o emocional dele estava afetado, mas a personalidade forte estava segurando as pontas.-

- Alguém resolveu sair da cama um pouco- veio a voz de Lilian entrando no quarto com os dois copos, carter olhou para o filho que havia aberto os olhos com a entrada da mãe e piscou pra ele soltando a mão e levantando para pegar o café com a morena.

- Obrigado querida- disse pegando o café e saindo em seguida para encostar-se no batente da porta.

- Esta com uma cara cansada- disse em russo enquanto se aproximava do filho- seu pai abusou muito de você?-

- Não- respondeu enquanto ela sorria e acariciava sua bochecha devagar.- Trouxe mesmo assim?- disse olhando para o copo de suco.

- Preferia ariscar, sei que estava de mau humor- disse enquanto sentava onde Carter estava anteriormente.

A noite Carter estava deitado no sofá, dormia a alguns minutos quando Lilian rindo foi o cobrir, Kai desviou os olhos pra ela sem entender o riso, estava na posição mais vertical que podia ficar, isso limitava sua visão em quase apenas a parte de cima das paredes e o teto, depois que ela cobriu o marido foi pra perto do filho

- "so vou deitar um pouco, não vou dormir" – repetiu a frase de Carter em russo fazendo o garoto sorrir.- você deveria fazer o mesmo- completou.

- Estou sem sono- respondeu enquanto ela arrumava as cobertas.

- Conheço esse olhar...fala.- Kai olhou para a mãe fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- frauda- disse com o rosto levemente corado, Lilian sorriu para o filho e deu um beijo no rosto dele, achou que não era um bom momento para as conversar, foi ate a porta do quarto e a trancou antes de ir ao banheiro e lavar as mãos, voltou de la trazendo algumas coisas que colocou na mesa auxiliar, Kai desviou o olhar para a janela depois que ela o descobriu, Lilian viu claramente os braços tensos e tentou ser o mais rápida que podia, o rapaz estava sem a sonda fazia um pouco tempo, mas o controle da bexiga era algo ainda difícil para ele.

A russa terminou a troca, voltou ao banheiro para jogar o que precisava no lixo e lavar as mãos antes de voltar, destrancar a porta e ir foi perto dele e pegou as cobertas que estavam amontoadas nos pês da cama as puxando ate o meio da barriga dele, para colocar os braços agora menos tensos por cima do cobertor. E então levar o cobertor ate o peito, depois disso afastou-se um pouco para sentar na cadeira ao lado, era um espaço que sabia que ele precisava. Ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos ate ela levantar e ir abrir uma das janelas que estavam fechadas já fazia algum tempo, olhou para a noite de céu claro e aberto um tanto receosa, mesmo numa aparente bonança ainda tinha seus medos.


End file.
